Jankelstein Plaguejaw
Jankelstein Arcanejaw Once upon a time, there was a wizard called Jankelstein Arcanejaw. He was a kind and wise man, who did everything he could to help people. People came to him, from close and far to seek his wisdom and help. The people of Stormwind loved him, so did the people from afar. He was a skilled alchemist also, he did help a lot of families with illness. He had an apprentice too, his name was Mourir Handilson. He respected Jankelstein utmostly, and was eager with his training. Mourir was not as good as Jankelstein, and he believed he never would be like him, though he wished it - a lot. Jankelstin had family, which loved him, he had a wife, and two sons. Although, none of them were magical. One day he recieved a request from the king to meet him in person. He had to tell Jankelstein something. When he arrived to the king he was told to go Northrend with an expedition. He told the king that he couldn't do that, but after a long talk Jankelstein was convinced, nodded, and left. When saying farewell, to his family and his apprentice, Mourir insisted on going with him, which Jankelstein then accepted. Soon after, they were off to Northrend. When they arrived, they met scourge immediately. It was a brutal fight but they managed to survive and set up a camp. Later more waves of scourge came, only Jankelstein and Mourir survived due to Jankelstein's teleportation abilities. After that, they had to wander the frozen wastes alone, untill help arrived. Which never did... One unlucky day, they were ambushed by the scourge and Mourir fell, Jankelstein tried to flee but didn't make it far before he was surrounded. He managed to kill a few before one of the ghouls jumped onto him, and got a tight grip of Jankelstein's jaw, and ripped it off. Now, unable to say any words he fell to the ground, he was done... Death awaited. Awaking a few days after, his flesh was gone, and he was rotting. At least, he didn't awake in the frozen wastes, he was in a dark chamber with scourge everywhere when a dark voice spoke to him. "Aaah, Jankelstein, you've awakened". Confused Jankelstein looked around, before he heard the whisperings of death, sorrow and misery. He had to feed, and wanted to rip someone open. He found a nearby prisoner and attacked him. He did rip open the prisoners stomach before looking at the guts. As he saw the guts a primal lust fell through him. He was addicted to guts, and body parts and plague. One day after ripping someone apart, a scourgelord came to him. "We need you to work with the plague, and work on our flesh abominations." Jankelstein jumped in happi ness, atlast getting to play with bodies, plague and guts. The first thing he did was experiment with plague, upon himself. Now, having plague inside of him, dripping from his jawless mouth. He cried out "From now on! I am not Arcanejaw! But Jankelstein Plaguejaw! He yelled that as he walked into his slaughterhouse. And then you could hear screams. Facts of Jankelstein *His age is unknown. *He is 180 centimeters heigh. *He weights only 50 kilograms. *He reanimated his apprentice and now he has his apprentice back as a servant. *He calls his servant cutie-pie. *He loves to play before research. *He is insane. *He is still a spellcaster. *He is filled with plague. *He doesn't have a jaw but he can still talk normally. *He rests in a jar filled with plague. ﻿